For all wrong reasons (Rocketshipping)
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: Thoughts, confessions and forgiveness. Inspired by countless country songs and Tom Petty. Slightly not so SFW. Multichapter. Rocketshippy. JessiexJames. Thanks for reading and enojy! English is not my mothertongue.
1. Chapter 1: For all wrong reasons

For all wrong reasons

Jessie's POV

While drinking the last drops of cheap wine, I can't help but notice the infinite melancholy in James' eyes. He's sunk in thoughts, probably recalling his gruesome past.  
I once caught him inconspicuously hiding his scars. Ugly scars, hurling the blatant injustice; or maybe, he's thinking about our uncertain future, the unknown destiantion of our individual journey. He lowers his head, stifling a sigh. I do have a temper and I tend to be moody at times, but if someone asked me about my caring and soft side, I would definitively point at James. He's good-hearted and reliable. He's a faithful man, a man who doesn't deserve to be treated with severity and whiplashes. I'm not entirely innocent. There have been situations where I wanted to launch him into outer space, but being up to mischief without my partner would be a physical impossibility. We make eye contact and I'm able to raise a smile from him. „What's up?" James asks me, refreshing his drink. The mere sound of his voice makes my flesh crawl. His almost hoarse voice prompts deep and unfamiliar feelings. I stand up, blazing the trail to his chair, sitting in his lap.

James' POV

She sits down and wraps her arms around my neck. I feel uncomfortable in the first place, but there is this unrestrained urge to explore her with every single fibre of my body. Why does she turn me on? Jessie smells like lilies, tender blossoms. Neither I, nor she can be proud of our yesterdays. From what I know about her past, she allowed strangers to break her heart, to impose on her simplicity and to drop her like a hot potato. „No one is going to hurt you anymore," I want to look squarely into her eyes and make that promise. „If I had the chance, I would right all the things they did wrong," I whisper. She bends over me, her lips brushing my cheek. „Ain't we two lonely hearts?" she rounds into my ear. My hearbeat accelerates. Am I ready to forgive myself? To forgive me that firm conviction to never fall in love again? Am I afraid of more permanent and hideous scars? A tear runs down my face, she wipes it off with her glove. Before she gets the chance to pull away her arm, I reach for her hand, slowly removing her black glove. Jessie is graceful and delicate, I kiss every finger of her porcelain hand. She blushes self-consciously, closing her eyes. Suddenly, I embrace the opportunity and start by massaging the length of her legs, from her upper thighs down to her ankles.

Jessie's POV

His touches make me cheer and rejoice inside. I can feel the built-up tension between the two of us. Now, he's burying his face into my shirt. I clinge to him as his tongue cuts its way to my collarbone. His breathing comes in bursts. „What are you waiting for?" I think to myself, while longing for him to satisfy my unbridled lust. I press my head back into the nape, as he reaches the right spot below my ear lobe. His lips verge on mine, until they lock. His kisses are desperate and frantic. James wraps his arms around my waist, sealing our bond with a deep and eager kiss. My body is shaking. I cup his face with both of my hands, caressing his cheek with my thumb and then the scales fall from my eyes:  
I worship the man she walked on...

James' POV

I've kissed girls before, but it has never felt so intensively. Jessie takes my breath away. Her grace, her beauty, everything about her is a preoccupation. I stand up, still holding her tight. We stumble towards a makeshift cot. She lays down and although her face is covered in smiles, I can see tears in her eyes. I bend forward, until there's only so much space between our lips that she can gasp for breath. Why did we wait so long? We gaze deep into each other's eyes, secretly recalling our common adventures and a fruitful career in restraining our feelings for all wrong reasons. „Jessie," time is running out, we have to part soon. I shed tears over destiny's unfairness. „You're the most amazing woman I've ever met," I try to smile, but my voice breaks and I burst into tears - true and sincere feelings. „I know," she replies, responding with a sheepish smile. I kiss her once more, trying to master my passion. My hands are slowly wandering underneath her shirt, removing it with a dapper wave. She returns the gesture, pulling the uniform over my head. Only a few minutes left before our final farewell. We cling to each other, not planning to escape this tender embrace and suddenly, I start to love her. Love her with all my senses by tasting her lips and smelling her pleasant scent. Love her with all my heart by remembering every single episode of our journey. Tears are running down my cheeks. She sobs and snivels heart-rendingly. „James," her voice is faint as she places one last kiss on my lips. „Jessie," I softly squeeze her hand. „Never let me go," she begs, her eyes moving to the window. „Never," I pledge. We see the flashing lights of approaching cars, knowing that this is it.

THE END?


	2. Chapter 2: Don't know what you've got

Chapter 2: Don't know what you've got until it's gone

James POV

I was holding Jessie's hands. She trembled like a leaf. During all this time we spent together, I had never seen her so stranded, almost intimidated. Jessie swallowed hard as the passenger cars came to a halt in front of our night's lodging. She buried her face in my shirt. A group of Team Rocket grunts jumped out of the car, building a circle around us. I knew it was inappropriate to show them what level our relationship had reached, but I couldn't help myself wiping a tear off Jessie's cheek. A scarcely audible but profound sigh escaped her mouth. There was no way I could protect her. I wanted to dump my fraidy cat image and guard her against this unheard-of future, but Giovanni left us no other choice. His word was law and we were not allowed to showcase our real wave of indignation. We had failed once too often and now we had to bite the bullet. I placed a tender kiss on Jessie's forehead, a silent valediction. We both bent down to the third member of our once-proud trio. Meowth's eyes were shimmering dangerously as we ended up in one last tight embrace. I inhaled the fresh odour of Jessie's hair, cherry blossom; I gently caressed Meowth's head.

„I can't tell you what went wrong, but I promise to right my mistakes. Jessie, Meowth," I lost my voice. Jessie looked me straight in the eyes, tears welling. „James," she whimpered. I cupped her face with both hands, ready to risk my job by giving her a final kiss, but I pulled myself together for the sake of our trio and because there was a minute flicker of hope that Giovanni would eventually change his mind and reunite us.  
„We've still got Kanto, Jess," I whispered into her ear. Kanto was not only the place where our story began, it was the genesis of our memories.

Jessie's POV

My feelings for this man cannot be put into words. He shoulders blame, even though we're all responsible for this mess. How many times had our plans backfired? How many times did we fall short? That's how unselfish and sacrificing James is. I tried to slap on a smile as he mentioned Kanto – the cradle of mischief, the fount of priceless memoirs. These reminiscences would help me to overcome our separation, at least for the nonce. James had always felt the things that caused me pain, he was the most considerate man I've ever met. Who would be able to replace him? No one would be able to even begin to understand me. He was the first and only workmate I could trust. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and only a moment later, I was dragged to one of the cars. James had to let go, but his gaze followed me until I was sitting on the rear bench seat of the Jeep. A deprecating snicker pierced through the silence.

„Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss, honey," I recognized her voice right away. This had to be a coarse joke. Never ever would I team up with this bolshy and fractious woman. I took a deep breath to calm down, forcing myself to wake up from this never ending nightmare.  
„Seeing you so broken-hearted makes me feel almost compassionate. You and that loser? You sure have no high standards, Jessie dear. Anyway, welcome to the team," Cassidy's wry undertone saddened me to such an extent that I was on the brink of thumping her.  
„Mind your own business, Cass!" I said teeth-gnashingly. She burst out laughing as the Jeep picked up speed, leaving James and Meowth behind in the dark. „Don't worry, we'll have a great and successfull time," she gave me a pat on the back. Her proximity sickened me, her double-cross and the way she gave me the runaround evoked acrimonious and stuffy feelings. How was I supposed to be none the worse for this grotesque drama?

James POV

As of yet, I was able to swallow and hold back tears. That feeling of sorrow seemed to overpower me, but I tried to resist the urge to make my voice heard. What a gross injustice. They had ripped us apart without batting an eyelash. I could see the worried expression on Butch's face. „Let it out, mate," he was sitting next to me, driving our car along an unlit street. The radio was playing quiet tones of Jessie's favourite song. Tears welled in my eyes as I imagined her humming this cheery melody. During those rare moments, I had the chance to peer into the part of her soul that was not hurt and abused. I cracked my knuckles to ease the pain deep inside. Now, all I got left was this song.

The destination and aim of our trip was hitherto unknown. Was there a new mission and would I see Jessie ever again? A myriad of questions whizzed around in my head. My imagination was running wild. What if she would meet another man? A man who could take great care of her, a fearless and heroic man? Someone who would cater for her needs? Someone she could fall in love with? I blamed myself for containing and constantly denying my feelings. Now, it was too late to turn back. I bashed my head against the headrest. I didn't want to cry, even though the exasperation tried to gain the upper hand.

„You'll meet her at Giovanni's annual company celebration," Butch said, making me return to the present. We had never been invited to his party before, so it was no surprise that I reacted in amazement. „When's that party?" I asked, hoping that it wouldn't take too long to meet my partner again. „It's on the 9th December, always around Christmas. There's music and dancing, a live band, food and drinks in abundance and a few secret spots to be absolutely undisturbed", Butch winked at me with a smirk on his face. I would have never thought it possible that he was actually trying to cheer me up so I returned his gesture.

It was almost midnight, when we arrived at the Team Rocket headquarters. Butch helped me with my few belongings and showed me the single room at the end of a long corridor. The room was needily equipped with a bed, a nightstand and a small wardrobe. As soon as Butch had left through the door, I pulled a picture frame out of my bag and positioned it so that the first thing I saw after waking up would be Jessie's smile. I kissed my fingertips and touched Jessie's face.

Suddenly, my mobile phone vibrated. It was a message from my partner in crime.  
„James...don't get me wrong, I don't want to appear like a dependent dolly, but, oh God, I can't blieve that I'm actually typing these words: I'm so lost without you..." This was the cherry on top of the cake. Tears blurred my vision as I was about to answer. I began to sob and snivel like a little child, my sobs became even louder as I typed the words peppered with true feelings: „I think of you until it hurts. I don't want to close my eyes, because if I fell asleep, I would only be able to hug you in my dream and dreams get shattered. What am I without you?"


End file.
